Cameras, today, may have a number of manually actuable operating buttons such as a shutter release button, an exposure mode or focus zone selection button, etc. When the camera is used in a somewhat darkened surrounding, it may be difficult to see the operating button. This can result in a lost picture-taking opportunity.